Hidden Gem
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: The Sparda family was happy and whole before being brutally torn to shreds; the parents murdered and the three children separated. Garnet, the youngest child of Sparda, has no memory of her family-but could the awakening of Temen-Ni-Gru finally reunite the three siblings after ten years apart? REWRITE OF LITTLE GEM
1. Chapter 1

**Alex:Hello everyone and welcome to the rewrite of Little Gem. I'm very excited for this and I'm super happy my muse to write for DMC has returned:) Chapter one may not be overly long but I'll try and make it decent for you all since you've been so patient with me.**

 **As I write this for you I am currently on a 13 hour long plane ride from New Zealand. My back is already killing me but you bet your sweet bippy I'm gonna get this done for you all.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter everyone!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter one: Welcome to the family**

The legendary dark knight Sparda always had a content and happy life. Since casting aside his demon brethren and saving humanity, he found life to be at its fullest. He had a beautiful mate; her hair shone gold in the sun, her eyes sparkled the deepest cerulean, and her temperament was so sweet and patient, it could calm any demon. With his mate he had twins, two beautiful boys who were identical only in appearance.

His oldest, Vergil, was level headed and calm. He was quiet most of the time, content with reading books or playing chess. Sparda saw the makings of a great strategist.

Sparda's youngest, Dante, was the other side of the same coin. The boy was already as rebellious as he had been as a child, if not worse. Dante's energetic and carefree attitude would always tangle him up in some kind of mischief. Sparda had his hands full when it came to Dante.

The twins would often wrestle with each other as a form of play, their differences only adding fuel to the budding fire of their sibling rivalry. The winner was the one who could pin the other to the ground, and the loser had to do one thing for the winner - often the winner's chores for the day, if the twins hadn't worn themselves out by then. More often than not, the twins would fall asleep right where they'd been wrestling, curled up awkwardly together on the living room floor. Sparda would watch the twins sleep with a small smile on his face, wondering what their futures would hold. Yes, life for him was nothing but happiness and that happiness would only grow at the news of Eva's second pregnancy.

Sparda remembered the day he'd found out. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, and soft wisps of warm light danced lazily through the curtains, splashing gently on the bed. Sparda curled closer to his wife, delicately kissing her neck, his inner demon purring as he nuzzled at Eva's soft skin. How he loved his Eva so much.

The blonde stirred beneath him but remained sleeping. Smirking, Sparda let his hands wander over her body, slipping under the satin shirt she wore and stroking gently at her plump breasts. Eva shifted more in her sleep, a soft moan escaping her lips. Sparda's smirk grew wider. The sounds his wife made only enticed him to do even more to her. This was only the beginning.

"Sparda… want sleep…" the blonde moaned softly as her blue eyes fluttered open. Sparda lightly kissed her cheek, pulling one hand out from under her shirt to tilt her chin towards him. He took her lips with his own, kissing her as gently as he was able, barely able to hold back his hunger. The kids were still asleep, and the dark knight wagered they would only have an hour before Dante burst into the room, wanting to cuddle with them.

"Please, my angel, just one hour is all I ask of you," he whispered against their kiss. Her lips moved with his as his hands traced the curves of her body.

"Hmmm... Fine," she teased, her lips curling into a smile. She could never deny Sparda when he got like this.

Growling in triumph, Sparda grabbed Eva and pulled her into into his arms, claiming her lips again. Eva kissed him back just as happily, laughter bubbling out of her mouth as the white haired man began dotting her face and neck with kisses, his hands roving her beautiful body, tracing every dip and crevice of her smooth, lithe form. How he worshipped her.

"My beautiful Eva," He purred, his nose gently rubbing against her neck as he sucked at the smooth skin beneath him. "You taste wonderful as always." Eva's delighted laugh chimed like bells, the skin of her neck vibrating softly under his tongue.

Sparda began kissing his way down her neck, caressing her shape with his lips. His fingers gently traced her collarbone as he kissed the hollow of her neck, his nose full with Eva's delicious scent... A fresh ocean breeze, clean and pure and... Sparda paused as he noticed a second scent mixed with Eva's. The scent was familiar, and thankfully was not the smell of infection or illness, but Sparda couldn't quite place what it was... His nose brushed against her body as he sniffed down her chest, too caught up in trying to identify the familiar smell to notice the knowing smile and giggles that Eva was trying to hide. This scent smelled fresh, like a forest after rain... It smelled like...

"New life..." He whispered, his nose pressed against Eva's belly button. The centuries-old demon sniffed a few more times as the gears in his head slowly turned.

"You're with child!?" He cried, astonished, pulling away from his laughing wife's belly button to admire wonderingly at her beautiful face.

"Surprise!" She laughed, as she gazed lovingly at Sparda. The dark knight could only smile bewilderedly as his wife kissed him. So, his wife had intentionally kept this little secret from him... Had she wanted him to figure it out for himself?

Growling possessively, he cradled the blonde in his arms and spent the next hour purring and stroking her stomach. Perhaps his darling angel was more like a devil to keep such a secret from him.

The faces of the twins immediately lit up when they were told of the wonderful news the next day. Their smiles were bright as they imagined what it would be like to be a big brother in nine month's time, Dante especially excited as it meant he would no longer be the youngest sibling. However, the twins now constantly pestered Sparda about where babies came from... Eva thankfully rescued Sparda from having that awkward conversation by satisfying the twin's curiosity with some human nonsense about a birds delivering babies. Sparda was fairly sure that most birds weren't strong enough to fly while carrying a baby, but he didn't bother to correct his wife as it seemed to placate the twins, who now poured their endless energy into helping around the house and caring for their mother instead of pestering him. The family's excitement grew as time trickled by; days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Sparda and Eva had decided to leave the baby's gender a surprise, so the twins had helped decorate the nursery in neutral colors.

The babe decided the best time to arrive into this world would be the middle of the night, and Sparda was reminded that Eva could swear worse than a sailor if she had cause to. When Eva's water broke, Sparda frantically piled the family into the car and sped to the hospital, and after hours of Eva screaming profanities so loud Sparda had to cover the twins' ears, their baby girl was born. Sparda lead the boys into the hospital room after things had finally calmed down. Eva was sitting upright in the bed, her hair stuck to her head with sweat, her eyes circled with huge dark shadows, and a jubilant smile upon her face as she cooed softly at the blanketed bundle she held close to her chest. Dante and Vergil immediately scurried to the bed and climbed onto it, both of them trying to push each other out of the way as they fought to see the small form in their mother's arms. The two boys stopped pushing at each other when they saw their new sister, and Eva chuckled at the awed expressions on their faces.

"Dante... Vergil... Meet your little sister," she whispered softly.

"Hi little sis! I'm Dante, your big brother!" Dante cried loudly, his face an excited grin. The baby shifted in Eva's arms, startled by the sudden loud noise. Vergil shot Dante a glare as he slugged him in the arm.

"Don't be loud, stupid. You'll scare her." The elder twin scolded, his eyes and voice softening as he turned back to his baby sister. "Ignore him, he's always loud. Don't worry, I'll shut him up if he disturbs you." Vergil reached out and affectionately poked his sister's soft cheek, while Dante frowned reproachfully at his brother, rubbing his arm and mentally promising to never be so loud that he'd wake his sister.

Sparda and Eva chuckled knowingly at their children. Neither of them were particularly surprised that the two brothers were already protective of their little sister.

"What's her name?" Dante asked curiously, his voice noticeably quieter. Sparda and Eva gazed at their beautiful baby girl thoughtfully. White hair poked out from underneath the swaddling blanket, and her tiny chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She was precious, thought Sparda. As precious as a gemstone.

"Garnet. Garnet Sparda," He said adoringly as he placed a gentle hand on her head. Garnet's eyes fluttered open in response to her father's touch, revealing eyes as grey as the thickest storm clouds. Sparda couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. She had his eyes. His inner demon purred as he gently stroked his daughter's head.

"Like the gemstone!" Vergil said happily. Eva nodded approvingly, smiling lovingly at her husband.

"Exactly like the gemstone."

"Welcome to the family, little gem!" Dante cried happily. Vergil punched Dante in the arm again.

A laugh bubbled up from Garnet's chest as she watched her brothers, the twins' attentions immediately snapping back to Garnet at the sound. She held up her tiny hands, curling and uncurling her fingers as she continued to giggle adorably. The twins beamed at their sister, each taking a small hand in their own. It was then decided that no matter what, Dante and Vergil would protect their sister always.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex:And chapter one is done and I have two hours left of my flight till I land. Though when you guys read this I'll probably be at home. I wrote this on and off throughout my flight, thankfully I managed to get some sleep but I was ready to kill the guy behind meXD**

 **Let me know your thoughts please on the new chapter. Old time reviewers what did you think? Quite the change to chapter one huh? New reviewers your thoughts?**

 **I'll try and get chapter two done soon but the next few days I'm gonna recover from jetlag as I'll be going through three different time zones. See ya next time my lovelies:)**


	2. Growing Up

**Alex: Welcome to chapter two my lovelies! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, they made my day. Also a huge thank you to Venti Lavendelle who drew Garnet and designed her outfit for the story when DMC3 events kick off! Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 2: Growing up**

In the months following Garnet's birth the little child had everyone wrapped around her little finger, the twins especially. The two loved their little sister so much already and thus had frequent arguments at who would get to hold her. Eva always shook her head at their antics but smiled nonetheless, they were too cute. Sparda often had to break up their fights as verbal arguing would physical fights and that was always a bad time. Grabbing each twin by the ends of their shirt he ripped them apart easily as he tucked each child underneath his arm. The two would squirm as they tried to break free from their fathers grip, name calling ensured as the twins kept up their heated argument. He swore these two would be the death of him one day.

The twins took their roles as big brothers quite seriously and even if Garnet was still young they often made it a point of teaching her as much as they were able. Often times it would be Dante explaining what each and every item in the house was as he pulled her around the first floor in his and blankets cushioned the tiny passenger inside, who would coo and suck on her thumb. Her big eyes would flicker every which way as Dante gave her the grand tour but almost always they would focus and settle back on him.

When Dante wasn't busy hauling the babe around the house, Vergil would be with Garnet in the living room leaned up against the couch as she laid comfortably against his chest as he quietly read to her. Suckling on her pacifier she focused on her brothers words as he ran a soothing hand through her short white locks. Ancient leather bound books would be scattered around them as he held one of the books in his hand as he pointed out various words. Vergil made sure to explain in detail what the demonic text was explaining, after all he had to prepare his baby sister for the future.

But the most important lesson the twins taught the little gemstone was the ways of fighting. When Eva had put little Garnet into her swing the twins would start a playful wrestling match. Eva would remain on the couch watching over the two as she finished up some sewing, Garnet would observe her brothers quite intensely. The twins would show Garnet moves to pin an opponent, ways to get out of a pinned position, and objects that could be used to your advantage in the heat of battle.

Eva had to put a stop to that one real quickly, while she didn't mind them wrestling she didn't want any objects being thrown in case of accidents happening. Sparda couldn't help but chuckle at how intently Garnet's face morphed as she watched her brothers. Stormy grey eyes would hardened in concentration as they flickered ever so slightly as she captured each and every movement of her brothers. He knew his little girl would be a fantastic fighter one day with how intensely she observed her siblings.

Regardless of their own teaching styles, the twins loved to help out with their sisters care and were almost always on hand and foot. Eva and Sparda smiled and always allowed their boys to help, the two rarely fed Garnet, except for the occasional late night feeding, as the twins were dead set on doing it for themselves. Each day one of them would hold their sister gently in their arms and give her the bottle, the baby girl would take it happily and suckle gently on the nub as she stared up her at brothers. Large grey eyes would wonderment and adoration as the little girl would bring up a small chubby hand to touch their face. Whenever she did that the twins would kiss her palm making her smile.

Sparda often eavesdropped on these precious moments. Every day the love the twins had increased and so did their protectiveness.

Garnet was Dante and Vergil's nestmate and as such any threat was not tolerated or welcomed. He could recall a day where the two were pushed to the point he could sense their inner demons rippling underneath their skin. The pheromones cast into the air reeked of anger and aggregation as blue eyes became serpentine glares. Sparda could sense waves of demonic energy rippling off of them in tendrils but it didn't prove strong enough to force them to devil trigger for the first time. It would have been an interesting sight to observe had Sparda himself not been close to triggering himself.

The day that pushed the twins to such an edge was the day he contemplated on killing a human.

Eva's mother, Sophie Delaney, had come for her routine visit and as such Sparda dreaded it. The dark knight loathed that woman with every fiber being in his body. That was fine with Sophie because she in turn returned that same hatred. He was the devil and she made a point of telling Sparda that everytime she came to visit. He always laughed when she did, the old human wasn't far off the mark with her accusations.

The day started off like the usual routine whenever the 'devil' was coming to visit. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the whole household was being turned upside down. The twins ran up and down the stairs crazily trying to help their mother tidy up around the house. Toys and fake weapons were put away as Eva moved like a mad woman possessed in the kitchen as she made it her life's mission on cooking up her mother's favorite dishes. Sparda made sure all and any demonic artifacts and textbooks were locked up securely in his study along with his weapons. The last thing he needed was Sophie to get her hands on any of it. Several times in the past he had caught her trying to pick the lock on the door to his study on her mad quest to prove he was of demonic origin. Each time he caught her it agitated the demon within.

And like with each time he debated on putting a red seal on the door. He had no doubt it would teach her a lesson in snooping but if the woman keeled over from a heart attack at seeing a large red hand attempting to grab her. Eva would no doubt make him sleep outside for the rest of eternity at his actions.

Regardless it was still tempting.

Through all of the hecticness of the day Garnet watched her family with a quizzical expression. They were behaving rather strangely and it was unlike the twins to ignore her for most of the day.

Dante and Vergil, when finished cleaning, attempted to their sister and run out the back door. They had a plan, it wasn't a very good plan but it was something. Out in the backyard there was a loose section in the fencing, if they were silent and quick they could make it out there and slip through. Once out they would make a beeline for the park and spend the rest of the evening there till their grandmother had left. Vergil, being prepared, packed a small bag for Garnet as Dante hefted his sister up into his arms, she cooed loudly as she sucked on her hand.

Exchanging determined looks the twins nodded to one another and started their escape. Sock covered feet moved silently across the wooden floor as they kept low. Vergil securely held their sneakers and the bag he prepped as they made their escape. Various noises could be heard in the kitchen as the smell of stewed cabbage and raisins wafted out to them. Dante wrinkled his nose in distaste, he wished they were ordering pizza instead because that was always a better alternative.

Vergil beckoned Dante over as he pointed to the back door. It was close in range and with freedom so close they took off in silent sprints. However, Eva intercepted them quickly and stepped in between them and the door. Vergil stopped abruptly making Dante run into him from behind, hands on her hips and a ladle in one hand she stared at the two crossly.

"Hello mother."

"Hey ma!"

"Baf!"

"Upstairs now to change." Eva ordered sternly as she took Garnet into her arms. The little girl giggled happily as she took a saliva coated hand and twisted chubby finders into Eva's long golden hair. Dante and Vergil groaned in unison but ran upstairs quickly when Eva's eyes narrowed into a glare. If they were afraid of anything it would be their mother when enraged, no demon could top that.

Sighing quietly the blonde smiled as she kissed her daughters head who was now blowing bubbles. "Come now my little gem let's get you dressed up. Your grandmother is coming to see you." she said with a tight smile. It would be the first time the two would meet each other and Eva wondered how the altercation would go. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was nervous, but Eva was determined not to show it.

An hour later and everyone was dressed in their best. Eva a simple black gown with a red shawl around her shoulders, while the twins were dressed in identical black pinstripe suits, each boy wore a tie in their favorite color. Their hair was slicked back with gel and while Vergil didn't mind Dante absolutely detested it, he felt like one of those stuck up catholic boys who lived next door to them. Garnet was dressed in a mustard yellow dress complete with a black bonnet and booties, the dress itself had so many frills that the small girl looked like a little puffball. Garnet showed her contemptment for the dress as she whined and squirmed quietly. Little hands tugged and fisted at the horrid outfit in a vain attempt to get it off. Eva tried to pacify her youngest by cooing to her gently and giving her a pacifier.

"See even Garnet doesn't wanna be dressed up." Dante pointed out as his baby sister threw her binky halfway across the entryway making their mother sigh.

"It's just for a few hours." Eva explained as she adjusted the red shawl around her shoulders while balancing Garnet in her arms. Sparda reached over quickly and adjusted it for his wife who smiled in appreciation. Sparda was dressed in his usual purple victorian attire complete monocle, a fetching look that captured Eva quickly when they had first met.

"It's alright children we can suffer together." he said in a saddened tone as he touched his sons heads gently. Dante and Vergil snickered at their fathers response while Eva shot her husband a glare as a knock sounded at the door. Everyone stiffened at the sound while Garnet stared around confused at her family, they were behaving rather oddly again.

"She's here so don't you start. If you can face the legions of hell you can face my mother. Dante mind your manners, and Vergil mind your brother. If he attempts to say anything bad please stop him. You know how your grandmother gets." the blonde hissed in warning. Dante protested loudly while Vergil cuffed him in the back of the head, a smirk curling his lips at the thought of controlling his brother. Dante glared at his other half as he readied a punch when Eva cleared her through loudly making the younger freeze and lower his hand.

Facing the doorway with a forced smiled on her face Eva prepared for the onslaught that was about to take place. If there was a God she prayed that things went well.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Eva my darling!" a pink poodle puff cried out loudly pulling the blonde tightly into a hug. The elderly woman standing before them was decked out in all pink. From her head, where a large rose shaped hat sat, all the way down to her toes, where equally pink flats adorned her toes with equally giant roses decorating them. Garnet's eyes widened at the loud noise as the whole world was enveloped in pink and she couldn't understand why. The babe started to whine and struggle loudly as she was nearly crushed against someone's chest along with her mother.

Hearing the sudden cries of the baby had Sophie pulling out of the hug to smile down at the child in her daughter's arms, she wondered if this child would take after her daughter in apparence.

"This must be little Garnet and she's wearing the outfit I got for her!" she cried happily as she pulled Garnet out of Eva's grasp unexpectedly and up into her arms. Sophie's eyes narrowed into a glare as her smile vanished completely as she took note of Garnet's eyes. This child looked nothing like her darling daughter, she took after that accursed Sparda just like the other two. Sophie hummed softly as she stared into storm colored eyes.

"She's a cute little thing but it's a shame she has her father's eyes. Quite an ugly unnatural color if you ask me." Sophie criticized making Eva stiffen and Sparda to tap his fingers against his side. Her tone was filled with ridicule as she clicked her tongue in disapproval. This child was just like the other two, unsightly and unwanted.

"She has pretty eyes! Yours are ugly because they look like shit!" Dante yelled out glaring at the hag of a woman. Dante was fuming at the insult that was thrown at his sister and he could care less for the consequences that would occur. No one said bad things about his baby sis!

Sophie gasped loudly looking greatly offended as Eva admonished Dante for his language and rudeness. Sparda frowned and reprimanded his son as well, cuffing him lightly in the back of the head, but inside he was beaming in pride and made a mental note to give Dante a large strawberry sundae for the insult slung at the devil.

During the confrontation ,being ever calm as usual, Vergil walked over silently and plucked his sister out of his grandmother's arms. The elder Sparda was fuming as well but knew better then to cause a scene like Dante. He had better methods of gaining revenge on those who wronged him or his family. Garnet, who had still been kicking up a fuss, quieted instantly when she was at long last back with someone she wanted to be with. The little gem cooed and reached up to tug on a strand of her brothers hair that was curling free from the gel.

Vergil smiled as his attention was pulled away from his grandmother, anger quelled for now he nuzzled his sister gently and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. Happy screeches escaped Garnet's throat as she tugged on Vergil's hair more making the elder kiss her again.

Sophie watched the confrontation with a frown on her face, what unsightly behavior.

"Why don't we go sit down for dinner. I made your favorite mother, stewed cabbage and raisins with homemade bread." Eva said with an uncomfortable smile on her face. She twisted her fingers together in a nervous fashion making Sparda grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Tugging her close he crooned softly in her ear in a attempt to comfort his mate. His angel calmed if only slightly as everyone was herded in the kitchen.

All anyone could do was hope that supper went well.

And in a way it did, dinner went by quickly and easily as everyone sat down to eat. The table was already set as Sparda helped serve out the food except Sophie. The woman didn't want that man serving her, for all she knew his touch would defile the very food she was about to consume. She made a point of mentioning that as well and Sparda was very tempted to retort and mention how his defilement of Eva was what gave her three beautiful grandchildren. Eva would have smacked him one for that so he kept his mouth shut and endured the abuse of his mother in law.

When dinner was all said and done Sparda and the twins helped Eva clean up while Sophie took Garnet into the living room. Dante and Vergil didn't want to leave their baby sister in their grandmothers clutches but had no choice but to do so. They cast their little sister determined looks as they promised to return to her quickly. The youngest Sparda was fast asleep having fallen into a slumber sometime during desert, holding her lightly as she sat on the very edge of the sofa, Sophie observed the child with disdain. White hair, stormy grey eyes…...unnatural...this child was unnatural along with her siblings and father.

"Demon spawn." the woman whispered as she pulled a small clear crystalline flask out of her bag. She would cleanse this child no matter what she thought as she gripped the holy water tightly as she unclasped it with one hand. Slowly she poured it's contents over the sleeping babe and as the cool droplets of water touched her skin Garnet stirred awake letting out an ear splitting scream. Several crashes were heard in the kitchen as whatever utensil or plate that was being held was dropped to the ground in favor of running to the screaming Garnet.

Sparda was the first on scene followed shortly by the twins who leapt over the kitchen table in their haste to get to their sister. Eva was the last to arrive, her blue eyes were wide and frantic as they took in the scene before her. Garnet was flushed red and screaming something fierce, fat tears slid down her face as her hands balled into tiny fists. Dante and Vergil reacted quickly before their father even could make a move. Running over Dante pulled Garnet out of his grandmother's grasp while Vergil stood in front of both his younger siblings. Ice blue eyes glared dangerously at his grandmother as a low growl rumbled in his chest. How dare this woman make his sister cry!

"Why is she all wet? What did you pour on her you old hag!?" Dante shouted glaring as loud rumbles also escaped his chest. Sparda's eyes narrowed as he walked over quickly to examine his youngest, indeed just as Dante stated his daughter was soaking wet. Her white hair stuck to her face as parts of her dress were soaked through with whatever Sophie had dumped on his baby girl. He had his suspicions as he reached out and gently touched a bead of water that was streaking down Garnet's cheek. Feeling the irritating burn of holy water against the pad of his finger he gritted his teeth in a rage as he tried to keep it together. His inner devil scratched and clawed against his skin begging to be brought forth and skin the filthy human that dared hurt his offspring.

" _How dare she hurt what is ours! This human doesn't know her place! Kill her! You want to as much as I!"_

Dark whispers filled his head as he concentrated on breathing deeply, he couldn't trigger now it would ruin everything. Sparda needed to keep a level head if he was going to protect his family.

"You poured holy water on our sister." Vergil growled menacingly as he noticed the empty flask in Sophie's hand. Eva let out a loud gasp as she stepped further into the room to stare at her mother with wide unbelievable eyes.

"Mother! Why would you do that!?"

"Because Eva that child is not human! None of your children are including the man you call husband!" Sophie shouted standing tall. "I've told you for years he wasn't normal but like always you never listen always insisting that you knew best. You should have left him Eva and aborted those devil twins like I told you! While you still had the chance!"

Face inflamed red she glared at each and every member of the family including her daughter. Garnet's cries grew louder as the shouts from everyone grew.

Always she was right but no one had ever listened to her about the demons. No one had ever believed her stories that her husband got stolen by a demon or that her own daughter married one. She had proof that they existed and that her daughters family was nothing but pure evil. The way Garnet reacted to the holy water was proof in itself along with her brothers growling at her like rabid dogs. People would have no choice but to listen to her now! They had to believe her no matter what! All the vile things she had seen through the years would be believed.

Eva stared wide eyed at her mother before they slipped into a dangerous glare. It was a glare Dante and Vergil knew all too well.

"Get. Out."

Sophie's eyes widened in shock as she heard the dark dangerous tone that overtook her daughters voice. This wasn't her sweet Eva who always had a smile on her face,this was obviously some demon taking over her sweet angel.

"I will do no such thing! I'm going to save you from…" Sophie started but was cut off by Eva abruptly.

"GET OUT!" she repeated her voice raising several octaves into a scream. Dante and Vergil's eyes widened at hearing their mother yell for the very first time. It was foreign hearing her itl, even at her most frustrated she never raised her voice, took up a stern tone yes, but never had she yelled.

"I never want to see you again! You are no longer welcome here! I've been patient for so many damn years and I had hoped you would have had a change of heart! No more! You hurt my child and now I want you out! Now!" Eva screamed her face flushed red in anger. Her breathing was labored as she took deep breaths to calm herself but it was in vain. Her hands were curled into tight fists at her side as her flesh turned white from the intensity of her grip.

Sophie blinked several times in shock as tears welled in her eyes. Eva wasn't her Eva anymore, she was now a demon like the rest of this vile family. She had been taken over…..possessed, yes that was it she thoughtly wildly as she tried to reassure herself. Her daughter was just ensnared in a possession…..that had to be it. Despite her reassuring thoughts she couldn't help the anger and frustration that surged through her. Gritting her teeth she stormed over to her daughter and brought her hand up to strike her face harshly.

Before she could even reach Eva her wrist was grabbed tightly in a vice like grip as she was tugged into the direction of the door. Looking up at who grabbed her Sophie's eyes widened into fear as she stared into the red eyes of Sparda. Red? That wasn't right his eyes were grey in color.

"You will leave my nest." the man growled his voice sounding deeper and twisted. The shadows from the setting sun that filtered into the room twisted around him and instead of showing the shadow of a human man it showed a creature of nightmares. Large wings protruded from the shadows back as horns stood tall on his head. Sophie didn't even have a chance to scream as Sparda lifted her up with one hand and effortlessly hauled her out of the household.

Wrenching open the front door he tossed the feeble woman out with a flick of his wrist. He didn't care if Sophie had stumbled and fallen onto the asphalt of the street and nor did he care for the blood that streaked down her face. The dark knight agreed that all of humanity deserved to have a chance at life just like his brethren but he did not agree with this woman being alive. This feeble mortal soul who thought she could be the alpha, who thought that she could get away with hurting his child and upsetting his mate. The woman should be bowing before him in forgiveness and praising how kind he was to let her live.

With a low guttural growl Sparda slammed the door shut and locked it firmly. Cracks etched themselves into the surrounding wall by the door with how much force he put into the slam but couldn't be bothered with the damage. He had an injured child to deal with as he turned back and stalked into the living where Garnet still wailed in agony. Despite her tears Eva was kneeled to the ground with the twins as she tried along with them to get Garnet to stop crying. Wordlessly Sparda reached down and gently plucked his little gem from Dante's arms and into his. Crooning softly Sparda took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and gently began to wipe away the remaining water that was on her skin. His hand moved gently across her face as he dabbed to get rid of what was hurting his daughter.

Soft purrs escaped his chest an a attempt to calm his child down as he cleaned her up. It took a good few minutes but eventually the little gem began to calm as her wailing quelled to feeble whimpers and hiccups. Her once dark grey eyes were dull and red rimmed from all her crying as she stared up at her father with exhausted eyes.

"Will she be alright dad?" Dante asked worriedly as he watched his father. Vergil hovered closely as he watched his sister with a worried expression on his face.

"She'll be fine Dante." he replied as he stripped his daughter out of the horrid outfit Sophie had given her. He made a mental note to burn it later.

Where the holy water had gotten underneath her clothes Sparda noticed the milky white skin underneath was red and irritated. Angry red splotches coated her skin as he traced a gentle finger over the blemishes on her body. She was already healing but at a slow pace as what was expected for a child her age. It would take awhile before the redness faded back into a milky white color but Sparda was just glad Sophie hadn't made Garnet drink the contents of the flask.

What that woman did made his blood boil as his inner demon whispered to hunt down and kill the human that hurt his little one. Focusing on his family was what made him keep everything under control if only slightly.

After Garnet had calmed down and everything was cleaned up Sparda kept his family close that evening.

 **XxxXxx**

Ever since the episode with Sophie, Dante and Vergil made it a point to sleep in the same room as their sister. Often Sparda or Eva would find the twins camped out in the nursery with some pillows and blankets strewn out next to the crib. The two would be huddled together fast asleep as they slept as close to their sister as they possibly could. Their wooden swords laid ever close in case they needed to grab them to fend off whatever danger that plagued their sister. Both parents were happy that Garnet could count on someone to protect her in times of need, Sparda especially. He knew as his children got older their lives would become more difficult. He was no fool, he had many enemies actively seeking out to kill him and the little family he had made for himself.

He was a traitor for going against his kind and even going up against the demon emperor Mundus. Sparda never regretted his decision to save the humans, it led him to many things but most importantly it led him to Eva.

Despite his decision all he could do was prepare his children for the coming future. Which was why he had decided long ago to leave his weapons for them. His claymore, Rebellion, would go to Dante he thought it fitting due to the child having his rebellious spirit. Yamato, his katana, would go to Vergil the blade was sharp and precise and held immense power just like Rebellion. This blade was the key to unlocking hell, he knew giving it to Vergil was the right choice. If anyone could keep the seals intact it would be his calm strategist. Last but not least his double bladed staff, Nevaeh, would go to his precious daughter Garnet. The blade was as sharp as Yamato and as durable as Rebellion, intricate runes were delicately carved onto the blade giving off an eerie look. Sparda recalled many battles in the past where he brought forth Neveah to slay his enemies. The weapon was versatile as it was able to come apart and split into two blades. He knew this would serve Garnet just nicely.

It would be a hard life as his children continued to grow but all he could do was prepare them for the coming storms.

As the days continued on Sparda's favorite pastime was watching his children grow and expand before his very eyes. Every day there was always something knew especially with his youngest, Garnet was growing quickly and becoming stronger with each passing day just like his boys. Mortal babies wouldn't be sitting up or crawling like his little gem was. Eva always had to remind herself that her child wasn't just human she was demon as well.

With Garnet now on the move the little girl loved to go everywhere in the house which made Sparda resort to human methods to make sure his daughter couldn't get into certain areas. Most of the time however she trailed after her brothers around the house. Dante and Vergil were ecstatic as they often competed on who would get Garnet to crawl to them. The two often doing a bunch of silly things to capture her attention and make the small girl go to them. Usually that would lead the two to argue and eventually end up in a fist fight that would get Garnet wailing. At seeing her tears and hearing her loud whimpers the twins would stop their fight immediately and rush to comfort her. Most of the time Eva wondered if her daughter cried crocodile tears just to get her brothers attention back on her.

As his family continued to grow and Garnet's first birthday approached Sparda knew he was running out of time. The shadows following him and his family were drawing ever near and Sparda knew sooner or later he would have to do something.

It looked like it would be sooner.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the end of chapter two, man I went over this chapter three times to make sure it was good for you all. As I wrote this, I was refreshing myself on DMC3 to get ideas for the future ;) I hope you all enjoyed the read so please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Struggle and Strife

**Alex:I'm so sorry for the huge gap in updates! Life has been crazy with work and school and to be honest my muse to write took a plummet. I've also been getting ready for an anime convention that hits this weekend, it's called Youmacon. But I'm back to give you all a new chapter!**

 **Just want to say please don't be afraid to criticize me. Let me know if something needs to be fixed.**

 **I want to give Venti Lavendelle a huge shout out! She has been amazing and supportive to me through these past months and has drawn me amazing fanart of Garnet. Her name on Instagram is lav jaen, please go check her work out. Pic's of Garnet are up there along with other amazing art Venti has created!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 3: Struggle and Strife**

If Sparda had been blessed with anything it would have been his family. All the power in the world couldn't compare to what he felt now. He was happy and content with his mate Eva and his three beautiful children, they gave him something that his brethren could not. They gave him a home and that was more than enough for him, they were his everything and as such he would protect them with his life. They had stayed hidden in the shadows from the few demons who managed to filter into the mortal realm. The lower demons in the hierarchy had a tendency to stay away when they caught scent of Sparda, a few brave ones sometimes attempted to attack but never made it far.

The more elite ones proved to be tenacious and forthcoming with their actions, not necessarily challenging, but if left alone could they could become a mighty concern. The few times any higher ranking demons attacked didn't last long. The dark knight made sure of that and with the demons killed Sparda would hunker down with his family and keep them close. He often tried to distract his mind from wandering worst case scenarios to what he had in front of him. Two strong twin boys following in his footsteps, a beautiful baby girl who was finally up and on her feet exploring everything, and a most wonderous mate he considered his angel.

Focusing on them kept his worried thoughts at bay until one night he could do no such thing.

Sparda's eyes snapped open one late evening at hearing a scratching noise at the window. Thunder boomed as lightning lit up the entire room before shrouding it in darkness once more. The dark knight curled around his sleeping mate protectively when he saw the form of a crow casting a shadow along his room. His arms locked securely around Eva as he practically laid completely on top of her making the blonde shift and mumble in her sleep. An arm groping out to slap at her husband for clinging to her so tightly.

Eyes narrowing a low hiss escaped the dark knight as his eyes focused on the window where the crow sat. Reaching out the crow used its beak to scrap against the window as Sparda watched it closely, it was of demonic origin that was for sure as he scented the air. Through the mix of his mate's scent he detected the heavy scent of sulfur,blood, and wood. It smelt like a burning tree corroding in a ferocious storm of sulfur and fire. There was a hint of familiarity that had Sparda relaxing his posture and releasing his mate. Getting up from the bed Sparda pointed to the floor indicating to the crow to meet him downstairs, the crow nodded his head before taking flight.

Thereafter the legendary dark knight made his way swiftly downstairs and to the front door. Unlocking it he swung the door open just in time for the crow to haphazardly fly it. It struggled to stay in midair as it slammed harshly into the wall, the shadows of the night wrapped around it morphing and twisting the crow until a large thud was heard. Where the crow had went sideways into the wall stood a tall and dark man, he was soaked to the bone as his darkened robes clung to him heavily. The man's golden eyes were dimly lit as he stared at Sparda with a weakened expression.

Sparda reached out to help the man stand upright but the dark man waved him off making Sparda frown.

"You're hurt." he said concern lacing his voice. He was no fool, he could see the dark ichor streaking down his face like tears.

"Very observant of you, old friend." the man laughed softly making that dark ichor drip down his chin slowly. The corners of his eyes crinkled up in his mirth but in the depths of his orbs they showed nothing but pain. They say eyes are the window to the soul and in the soul of this man it told Sparda all he needed to know.

"What happened Caius?" Sparda asked even if he already knew the answer.

Thought it had been many years since they had last talked in person Sparda considered Caius a most loyal ally. He had fought alongside Sparda against Mundus two-thousand years ago, taking bow in hand he helped keep the hordes of their brethren away as the dark knight took on the emperor of hell. After the great battle had been won, Caius and Sparda had parted ways but had always stayed in touch as the days passed in a blur.

His once strong willed friend now looked crippled in shambles….broken beyond all repair.

"Mundus found us." Caius rasped out in a choking breath. Black ichor speckled his lips as flecks of his blood splattered onto the floor. "Felicity is gone…...I barely managed to escape."

The dark knight closed his eyes at hearing such tragic news. Felicity like Caius fought alongside Sparda in the great battle, the two were mates.

Opening his eyes again Sparda went to offer his condolences to his longtime friend when something shifted in Caius's robes making him pause. A small raven covered head poked out of the robes making the dark knight blink several times before smiling. A small child was in his friend's grasp, bright golden eyes illuminated in the darkness as they peered around everything. He took after Caius quite a lot but Sparda could see traces of Felicity in the boys bone structure and hair.

"My Son Kronos." Caius explained making the child look towards his father in question. Smiling softly Caius shook his head as he pulled his child closer to him.

"Yes, I recall you writing to me about him." Sparda commented softly. Hearing a new voice Kronos turned his gaze to Sparda and stared at him with owlish eyes.

"I must take flight.." Caius gasped out as he shoved himself away from the wall. Sparda raised an eyebrow in surprise as he blocked his friend's route out. This was madness!

"You can't be serious Caius? In your condition you need to rest and you're more than welcome to stay a few days here. Eva wouldn't mind and my children would be more than happy to keep Kronos company." he said as he lightly grabbed his friend's shoulders. Caius stared up at him with tired mournful eyes.

Shaking his head Caius reached out with a shaky hand and pressed his palm against Sparda's heart.

"Mundus has caught your scent Sparda…...don't let him catch you and your family."

The dark knight's blood ran cold as all the color in his face drained, his heart nearly stopping. Caius released him before stumbling past him the shadows once more wrapping around him. Gone was the figure of a man as a crow took his place. Taking flight he swept out of the still open door and into the stormy night.

Sparda did not return to sleep.

 **XxxXxx**

 _Goodbyes are not forever, are not the end, it simply means I'll miss you until we meet again._

Eva had to constantly tell herself that as she drove through the darkened night. Fog filtered the long stretch of highway as lights from passing cars made her vision go hazy as she tried to focus on the road. So, much had happened in the span of several days and here was where it led her. Driving for five hours straight with her children fast asleep in the back trying to put as much distance as possible between them and their former home.

She knew it would have been a matter of time before the demons caught their scent, Sparda and her both knew it. But she had to wonder why time had to be up now? Why the happy life that they had built had to be torn asunder? Couldn't they live in peace?

Garnet had only just turned one year of age before her husband had to leave their side. Eva had wished that he hadn't left but in the circumstances she understood why. He left to protect them, to ensure their continued survival, so they would have many more happy days. Many demons hated them for what Sparda had done, going against them and sealing hell, mating with a human, siring half-breed children….it was blasphemy to his kind.

The end result?

They would always be a target to demon and hunter alike. It broke Eva's heart but no matter what she would not regret anything. Meeting Sparda was the best thing that had ever happened to her and the results of their love only made her little slice of heaven grow.

She did not regret her decision one bit. Though danger may follow them wherever they went, as a mother Eva would do everything possible to protect her children. Her life be damned! Her children came first before anything else and if push came to shove she would lay down her own life for them.

In the moment all she could do was get them to safety as she fled from home. Leaving abruptly caused quite an uproar with her children, more so Garnet because she was afraid Sparda wouldn't be able to find them. After reassuring her daughter constantly that her father would find them and that he had purchased their new home only then did she calm down enough to leave. It wasn't an outright lie, Sparda had purchased another place in case of something happening. They had both agreed that having a safe house would be a good idea if something terrible ever happened on the horizon.

Glancing briefly in the rearview mirror she checked on her children. All were sound asleep huddled in the back sharing one large blanket. Garnet sat in the center with the twins sitting close to her on either side, her head was rolled to the left as it rested against Dante's. Vergil's arm was stretched out across her lap as if acting like another seat belt to further ensure her safety, it brought a smile to Eva's lips as she focused back on the road.

"Couple more hours to go." she whispered lightly as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

 **XxxXxx**

"Mom do we really have to stay here?" Dante asked groaning slightly as he dumped a bag on the ground.

"We discussed this already but we do. Now keep moving." she said sternly as she made her way up the stairs and through a door and down a hallway. Garnet was held gently in her grasp as the little girl peered over her mother's shoulder as she waved at her brothers gleefully who trailed behind. Sighing for the umpteenth time Dante picked up his bag and slung it around his shoulder. Following his mother down the barely lit hallway grimaced at the stale odor that permeated the air. This whole apartment complex smelled like cow shit he thought.

After about a half a day of driving they finally arrived to their new 'home' in some huge city Dante didn't bother to know the name of. He didn't understand why they had to leave their old home all of a sudden it pissed him off to be completely honest. They had just celebrated Garnet's birthday when later that night his father vanished.

The evening had brought Eva packing up the kids and anything they could carry and loading them into the car. They were only allowed to bring so many items, so many of their belongings were left behind in their mad dash to get out the door.

Dante didn't like it.

"Relax little brother it's only until father returns." Vergil reassured him quietly as he passed him by. Dante narrowed his eyes into a glare as he eyed his elder brother down.

"Oh, yeah Verge? How do you know that!?" he hissed. His brother briefly glanced over his shoulder before facing forward once more.

"Because he told me so and until he comes home I'm the man of the house." Vergil said calmly making Dante stop in his tracks. Taking the bag he was holding he swung it as hard as he could and aimed for his brother's big fat head. In a single breath Vergil dropped the bag he was holding onto and easily turned on his heel catching the bag that was aimed to hurt.

"Just because dad is gone doesn't mean you're in charge!" Dante hissed as Vergil glared at him.

"Stop whining Dante before I…"

"Boys!" Eva's stern voice snapped out. The twins froze as they glanced over at their mother who eyed them with lethal narrowed eyes. Despite the irritation that was directed at the two of them, they could see exhaustion in her cerulean eyes as dark circles enveloped underneath them making them stand out harshly against her ever pale complexion. Not once had she rested during the long drive here and not wanting to cause further stress the twins made a silent truce. Yanking the bag out of Vergil's hands he stomped past his brother and went to his mother who turned around to face one of the many doors in the hallway.

302 was the room number.

Taking a copper key out of her pocket she slipped it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. It swung open with a rickety loud creak making Garnet startle slightly at the noise. The small girl looked towards the entrance with curiosity etching itself onto her face. Ushering her boys inside quickly Eva looked around swiftly before stepping inside herself. Locking the door firmly behind her she let out a small sigh of relief as some tension left her body.

"This place is a dump." Dante grumbled once Eva flicked on the light. The room that welcomed them wasn't the best of sights. Dust and cobwebs hung in every crook and crevice coating the room in a grimy scene, dirty sheets covered the furniture, and what looked to be remains of dead mice sat in a nearby corner. Internally Eva cringed at the sight but she wouldn't let onto her children she was disturbed by any of this.

"It just needs some cleaning." Eva replied optimistically as she set Garnet down. Once down the little girl toddled off happily to explore her new surroundings, Vergil hovering ever close so she didn't hurt herself or get into something she wasn't supposed to.

"And lots of rebuilding! Ma the cabinet doors are off the hinges in the kitchen." Dante protested as he pointed to the small kitchenette connecting to the living room Eva pursed her lips slightly but she smiled towards her son.

"It'll be fine Dante. A little fixing and cleaning and this place will just be like home." she reassured as she ran a gentle hand through her son's hair. Dante leaned into his mother's touch as he let out a small grumble. Eva shushed him lightly as she kissed his head, fingers massaging into his scalp made him close his eyes as a content purr rumbled deep within his chest making her smile. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Dante merely nodded his head slightly at her response but opened his eyes when a loud sneeze caught his attention. Looking to where the sneeze had come from had Eva laughing lightly as she felt the exhaustion on her body lift away temporarily as she saw Garnet covered head to toe in dust. A small cobweb decorated her head like some kind of veil as Vergil sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I tried to stop her from crawling underneath the couch." he explained as Eva scooped up her youngest child happily.

"Come along my little dustbunny, let's get to cleaning." Eva smiled as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her daughter's face. Garnet screeched happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Clean….Clean!" she chirped making everyone laugh.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

 **XxxXxx**

This place was bad on so many levels Dante thought hatefully as his mom forced a comb through his hair.

"You two behave now and no fighting please." Eva said as she detangled a knot in white locks. Dante winced at the action as he began swatting at his mother's hand to get her to stop. Any more run throughs and he would be bald!

"Dante no showing off and Vergil please try and be friendly, mind your manners the both of you, no growling at the other kids and if you rough house do it gently, and….."

"Will be fine mother, it's just school." Vergil said breaking his mother's rambling. Eva cut short as she paused before letting out a sigh. Finally letting Dante be free she dropped the comb from his head as she smiled apologetically at her boys. Despite the smile body was rigid and tense as her mind continued to traverse every which way in her nervousness, her son's would be attending public school for the very first time. And as such Eva was a nervous wreck, they had only ever been homeschooled but now things had changed. Times were different and only seemed to change as life continued on.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous." Eva said quietly as she looked down at her lap. Her wedding ring twinkled lightly under the lowlights of the room as she gazed at it. How she wished Sparda was with her in this moment.

Today seemed a little harder than others.

Two small hands reached down and touched top of her hand with an even smaller one joining. Looking up she saw each of her children smiling brightly at her as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Will be fine." Vergil reassured as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I promise I'll only show off a little bit!" Dante cried loudly as he copied his brother in exact precision.

"School!" Garnet laughed as she picked up her purple plush rabbit. Eva let out a laugh as wrapped her arms around all three of them and tugged them into her lap. All three of them descended onto her as she buried her head into soft white locks. Tears had welded up in her eyes but Eva refused to let them fall, right now she had to listen to her children and know that everything would be alright.

"I know you will." she whispered quietly as small arms wound around her returning her embrace. "Now let's get ready to go. Little Gem are you ready to come job hunting with me?" Eva asked as she let her children tumble from her embrace in soft giggles.

Garnet frowned as she eyed her mother with discontent grey eyes, hugging her rabbit close she shuffled closer to her brothers.

"School." she stubbornly insisted.

"You're still a bit too young for that." Eva said smiling softly. Her hand reached out to stroke her daughter's cheek. Garnet turned her head, small arms reaching out to wrap around the twins refusing to let them go. A soft sigh escaped Eva as she sensed a tantrum on the horizon, today wouldn't only be rough on her but Garnet as well. She always had her siblings with her wherever they went and now since the twins had school she wouldn't get to be with them most of the day. Before Eva could do anything to stop the encouching tantrum, the twins kneeled down and whispered soothing words to their sibling. The petite blonde watched fascinated as they consoled her easily and stopped the storm of tears from falling, Eva could faintly hear soft purrs rumblings from the twins chest.

Once Garnet was sated with promises of fort making and story time only then did she let her brothers go.

 **XxxXxx**

Vergil loathed going to school on many levels, it was his first time attending and after the first week he was already fed up. Many things grated on his nerves, one of them were the human children who gawked and stared at him and his brother. They would whisper and point at their white hair while some would laugh, a typical reaction. Vergil made it a point to stay away from the others like the plague, choosing only to spend his time with his brother or alone. He found it annoying how a group of girls decided to follow him around during the first week. They would whisper among each other and shoot him glances all while giggling together.

Some commented to him telling him he was cute and wanted to be his girlfriend. Vergil ignored their comments and existence entirely.

Dante on the other hand was having the time of his life. The girls the compliments gave him seemed to fuel his ego. The blue Sparda twin always rolled his eyes whenever he saw such acts taking place.

Vergil couldn't understand humans and their actions, to him they were weak squishy beings. He was far superior than them and they would never be able to beat him. Why Dante chose to affiliate with them he hadn't the faintest clue, all Vergil knew was that he wanted to be seperate from them. While Dante ran about pleasing the girls in his class with compliments and running around with the other boys. The blue twin kept a distance and stayed far away as he could opting to read a book and tune out the world.

He supposed it was how they got into trouble in the first place. Maybe if he had watched his twin better than they wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble.

Dante being ever the show off decided to recuse a girl's hat that had gotten blown up into a tree. Others urged him not to do it for the tree was rather large in size and he could hurt himself if he fell, but the idiot ignored them and did it anyway. Shimming to the top he successfully rescued the hat making everyone cheer down below, the cheers were what caught Vergil's attention. Glancing up from his book his cerulean eyes narrowed into an icy glare. Dante was standing perfectly balanced on a large tree branch waving down at the crowd, hat in hand he waved it over his head. The group of kids gathered around the tree cheered his brother on and commended him for his bravery.

Vergil snapped his book closed and stood up when he saw his brother falter as he began to wobble. Face painted in 'fear' the red twin stumbled out of the tree prompting screams and shouts as he descended to the earth below. Some shielded their eyes awaited a bloody impact but none came as Dante stuck the landing perfectly like a cat falling from up high. The group of children were silent as they stared at Dante in shock and amazement. Taking a bow Dante returned the hat to the girl and kissed her hand in the process before sauntering through the crowd as the bell rang signalling the end of recess. The crowd parted like the red sea as whispers followed him as he walked, when Dante reached Vergil the blue twin cuffed him in the back of the head hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!?' Dante growled as he glared at his brother.

"Mother told us to keep a low profile. That wasn't keeping a low profile, little brother." Vergil admonished as he dodged a punch from his brother.

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Verge it was fine!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow at his brother before rolling his eyes as the two walked inside.

The rumors started in the second week of school. Words were whispered in classrooms that Dante and Vergil Alighieri were not human. No human could survive a fall out of such a large tree and yet Dante did. The rumor mill was strong as students concocked all sorts of ideas at what the twins could be, some said vampires while others werewolves. The strongest rumor that traveled about were that the two were demons from hell. It was such a rumor that prompted a small group of upperclassman to investigate, were the Alighieri twins really demons?

One day at recess they confronted the two boys, since the rumors began it found Dante and Vergil staying closer together and away from others. The gang of fifth graders walked over confidently to the twins prompting them to look up in apprehension.

"Hey, Dante!" the leader Timothy called catching his attention. The red twin looked up from his conversation with his brother as he stared the elder boy down with curiosity. "We hosted a challenge and we wanted to see if you could beat it. I bet you can't drink this soda in under a minute?" the boy challenged. Timothy held out a bottle of Sprite to the younger boy as he smiled kindly, Dante smirked as he stood up. A sharp glint was in his eye as he grabbed the bottle quickly and uncapped it. Timothy smiled even more which caught Vergil's attention.

If you wanted to prove someone was a demon then slip them holy water. That was the easiest test that could done.

"You're on!" he announced before slugging back the contents before Vergil could stop him. Dante did as he wanted to do and chugged the soda in under a minute. No one was prepared for what happened next.

Dropping suddenly to the ground Dante gripped his stomach in pain as agonizing groans escaped him. His voice came out almost like an animalistic whine as his eyes scrunched up tightly as he tucked himself up into the fetal position. It felt like a thousand needles were driving themselves into his stomach, impaling him repeatedly with no end in sight. His stomach churned and rolled as he desperately fought to keep the contents of his stomach down.

Timothy and his gaggle of friends stared wide eyed at the scene before them but took a step back as Vergil stepped over his brother.

"Foolishness, Dante, foolishness." he sighed as he stared the group down. His brother was such an idiot he thought as a low growl escaped him. First he gets them into this mess by showing off and now he becomes incapacitated by being tricked into drinking holy water. His twin's brash nature often got him into trouble and by extension Vergil as he was dragged along for the ride. In the end however, these puny creatures hurt his brother and that just wouldn't do. Afterall he was the only one allowed too.

"Shit man." one kid squeaked out. His brown eyes were widened to the size of saucers as fear struck him to the very core. What were the chances of the holy water actually working!?

Timothy pulled out of his shock as his eyes narrowed into a glare despite the trembling in his body. "They're demons! Get them!" Whatever the cost they had to protect the other students.

The group hesitated for a moment, still processing the sight of Dante writhing on the ground, before determination hardened in their eyes and they pounced. Two kids holding bottles quickly uncapped them, but Vergil was faster - charging one of the kids, Vergil swept his legs out from under him before the kid even had a chance to throw the water. He turned to face the other, seeing a bottle right in his face - but the bottle was quickly whisked out of sight as a very angry Dante slammed his fist into the kid's face. There was a sickening crunch, a trail of crimson blood through the air, and a dull thud as the kid hit the ground, unconscious. Vergil smirked, happy to see his brother had recovered, but the smirk vanished from his face when he heard running footsteps from behind him.

Vergil whirled just in time to see Timothy swinging a punch at him. Instinctively, Vergil grabbed the boy's forearm and twisted it straight, locking his arm in place, as Vergil struck the boy's elbow with his other hand.

The boy's weak human bones snapped gloriously under Vergil's strength. Timothy's eyes widened and his face paled, his ears hearing the horrifying snap before his body had a chance to process the pain. He screamed the terrified scream of a wounded animal before falling to the ground, clutching his limp arm as tears rolled down his cheeks and whimpers escaped his throat.

"Only a coward attacks from behind," Vergil announced disdainfully. He could almost laugh at how foolish this human was to think he could take him on. He and Dante turned to face the remaining members of the group who were still conscious, a satisfied smirk on his face and an arrogant grin on Dante's.

The three conscious members of the group (two of whom had merely watched in mute shock) stared at the two smiling devils with abject expressions of fear before turning tail and running.

The awaiting punishment was worth it.

 **XxxXxx**

The repercussions that had followed were immense as Eva was called into the office. Having to leave work early she grabbed Garnet and had all about floored it to the school. Dante and Vergil sat in the office with a few of the kids from Timothy's gang along with their parents. As soon as Eva had arrived it was hell on earth as each parent descended onto Eva like rabid demons attacking their prey. It only calmed down when the principal intervened and managed to quell everyone into silence for the time being. Garnet grumbled and whined in her mother's grasp from the loud noise that had occured prompting one mother that Eva needed to quiet her child.

"Well maybe if you cretins weren't so bloody loud she wouldn't be whining, now would she?" Vergil hissed lowly from where he sat.

"Vergil!" Eva snapped.

"Merely stating the honest truth, mother."

Clearing his throat the principal spoke up to direct everyone's attention. Taking a seat Eva set Garnet onto her lap as she listened to the principal. Stories were recounted from both sides of the children as the parents ridiculed Eva on her parenting skills. The mother of Timothy was outraged and appalled at the state of her son and demanded Eva pay restitution. The principal had to constantly intervene from further onslaught being dealt to Eva as she listened to everything in silence.

Garnet shuffled off her mother's lap as she crawled over to her brothers who sat grimly and silent. Dante's fingers were etched into the chair's handles as Vergil sat stoically with his arms crossed over his chest, only when Garnet came to him did he show any emotion. Scooping her up Vergil set her on his lap as the little gem babbled all sorts of things to him. Reaching up she patted her brother on his cheek prompting Vergil to bump his forehead with hers making her laugh. Despite his anger at this whole situation he couldn't stay completely mad when his sister seemed to be trying to cheer him up.

Even with the verdict of suspension and classes being switched he couldn't stay angry. His mother on the other hand could as she yelled at both boys on the way home for their actions. In the end when her anger had run dry she applauded Vergil for defending his brother but asked next time a situation happens that he tone it down.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex:And I'm done! This chapter turned out vastly different then I had planned but that's okay! I have a lot more content coming at ya next chapter so please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Also don't be afraid to tell me what was wrong during this chapter! Let me know if there's any mistakes, the only way I'll get better at writing is if someone points things out to me!.**

 **Also anyone get my Silent Hill reference?**


	4. A Final Gift

**Alex:Hey, my lovelies Merry Christmas! Sorry its been awhile I've been busy with work and school. I hope you all have a good Christmas! Enjoy my present to you!**

 **Also to the reviewer who said holy water is ineffective I would have to politely disagree. Holy water is an item you can use in the games and it causes a good amount of damage, since Garnet and the twins are half devils then it would stand to reason it would bother them in some fashion. Also in regards of Nero drinking holy water, I don't recall him ever doing so.**

 **Chapter 4: A Final Gift**

Little voices reached Eva's ears as soft hands shook her body trying to rouse her. Mumbling into her pillow Eva rolled onto her side as her consciousness slowly receded back into sleep hands on her body pulled away as the bed shifted, the springs creaking and groaning in protest as something heavy climbed onto the mattress. Eva paid it no mind as she fell back into blissful slumber.

"Ma wake up!" Dante shouted leaning over to peel his mother's eyelid open. Glaring Vergil slugged his brother in the shoulder eliciting a yell. The youngest twin growled in protest as he tackled his brother off the bed in retaliation prompting the two to fight. Garnet let out a loud screech in glee as she crawled on top of her mother. Tiny limbs sprawled across Eva's body as Garnet regarded her sleeping mother with a big smile.

"Mama up." She cooed softly as she reached out a hand to pat her mother's cheek. Whining slightly at the disturbance Eva groggily opened her eyes to see her youngest staring down at her with a bright smile on her face. clad in red footie pajamas Eva noted her little gem was wearing a reindeer headband decorated in red/green ribbons and silver bells.

Letting out a laugh Eva sat up and stretched as Garnet stayed put on top of her.

"Mama Santa come!" Garnet cried happily catching the blondes attention.

"He did?" She questioned in shock as her arms wound around her daughter lifting her up into a tight embrace. The white haired child nodded her head as her grey eyes stared up in wonderment and glee at her mother. Eva felt her heart crack a little at seeing her daughter's eyes, they were so much like father's, how she missed him so.

"Let's go see what he brought you and your brother's." Eva smiled as she arose from bed with a stretch. Blue eyes immediately locked onto the small pile of limbs near the edge of the bed, Vergil and Dante had both each other held in a headlock as the two glared death at one another.

No rest for the wicked Eva thought fleetingly.

"Big brothers stop!" Garnet yelled just as Eva opened her mouth to quell in the fight. The twins halted their movements as they stared up at their sister before ceasing all attempts of murder. Clambering to their feet, with small shoves to each other every step of the way, the two mumbled apologies before dipping out of the room and into the living room with Eva following closely behind.

In the small rundown room stood possibly the world's smallest tree that only seemed to shrink in size by the mountain of presents surrounding it.

Dante dive bombed into the presents as Eva set Garnet down. Once on the floor the little girl ran full sprint to the brightly wrapped gifts, the silver bells tied around the antlers jingled as she ran.

Eva let out a yawn as she took a seat on the rickety couch. As she sat Vergil handed her a steaming mug of coffee that made the woman smile.

"Thank you baby." Eva crooned kissing her oldest's head. Vergil let out a soft smile as his mother smothered him in affection. Gentle fingers wove through silky white locks before she nudged her son forward towards the gifts. Following his siblings example Vergil promptly dived towards the presents. He couldn't deny the excitement he felt at the gifts despite the fact he knew it was their mother who purchased every single one.

"Vergil!" Garnet yelled as she presented a large purple stuffed rabbit to him. The blue twin let out a soft smile at his sister as he poked the stuffed toy lightly on the nose.

"Do you have a name for him?" he asked curiously as he scooped up a large present with his name on it.

"Bun." his sister said seriously making him chuckle.

"What a nice name."

Before anything else could be said or done Dante burst upwards in a whirlwind of wrapping paper as he brandished a wooden broadsword, a sword that resembled his father's Rebellion.

"Check it out, Verge!" Dante cried happily as he pointed the tip of the fake blade at his brother. Vergil had to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous his baby brother looked pointing the sword at him with two red bows sticking to his head. Real threatening he thought amusedly.

Garnet squealed happily at Dante as she held up her stuffed toy for her other brother to see. "Bun!"

"Very cute little gem." Dante smiled as he poked her nose making her giggle before she disappeared in the sea of wrapping paper.

Turning his attention back to his gift Vergil unwrapped the blue sparkly wrapping paper revealing a concealed black box. Humming in curiosity he opened it revealing a wooden sword in the shape of a katana. And not just any katana, his father's katana, Yamato.

Taking the fake blade from its resting area he unsheathed it. Gazing at the mock blade Vergil couldn't deny the feeling of longing of wanting the actual blade in his grasp. After all his father had promised the blade to him when he came of age.

Smirking he glanced at his brother before knocking him back with one quick swipe of the blade. Dante let out an alarmed cry as he teetered backwards towards the floor, regaining his footing he shot his older brother a glare. Vergil slowly got to his feet as he took a stance, one hand on the hilt of the blade the other held the sheath as he stared his brother down.

"Let's do this!" Dante cried as he charged his other half.

Eva merrily shook her head as she watched her twins with amusement. She knew they would love this gift dearly.

Having emerged from the sea of wrapping paper Garnet crawled towards her mother with a small white box in her hands. Setting it on the couch the tiny toddler clambered up to sit next to her mother.

"Help?" She asked as she held up the box. Smiling Eva took the box gently into her grasp and saw where her little one was struggling at. Eva had to admit with a few of the gifts she may had gone overboard with the tape. Reaching towards the side table she grabbed a pair of scissors that she had left the night before. Taking the small blade she cut the tape away easily and opened the box revealing what laid in side.

Garnet let out a sound of awe as her eyes lit up in delight.

Laying in black velvet was a beautiful amethyst necklace.

Reaching down Eva held up the necklace by the silver chain so her daughter could see more. Silver metal coiled around the stone like a snake wrapping around its prey till it wound up towards the chain itself. Garnet reached up with tiny hands and grasped the gem lightly, the amethyst was warm to the touch as her fingers stroked the pendant. The gemstone was cut smoothly into the shape of a teardrop, it looked as if the stone was someones tear.

"Pretty…" Garnet whispered still in awe. Eva smiled as she took the necklace out of her daughter's grasp lightly, wrapping the chain around her daughter's neck she clasped it gently. Garnet held the amethyst in her hands once more as she smiled down at it. It gave off a familiar comforting aura that pleased her to no end.

"Daddy." Garnet whispered as she looked up at Eva with bright eyes. Eva had to hold back a sob as she smiled at her youngest child.

"That's right, Daddy."

Smiling Garnet pressed the pendant to her cheek as soft giggles rang like bells out of her mouth.

Rubbing her eyes quickly, Eva let out a loud sigh.

"Ma you okay?" Dante asked curiously as he paused the fight to glance at his mother. Vergil turned his attention to his her as well as he regarded her with a mix of curiosity and concern.

Eva moved her hands away from her eyes as she smiled at her twins. "I'm alright, what do you think of chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and after we can go sledding?"

Each child of hers let out some form of answer in excitement making her clasp her hands together before standing up.

"Then it's settled."

Leaving her children to their devices Eva sauntered into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It gave her a little space to be alone if only for a little while as she focused her mind on other things. It was a futile task as no matter how hard she tried to focus on preparing food, her mind instantly went back to the sorrowful news she knew.

Sparda would not be returning to them.

Eva knew when she awoke one morning to soft lips pressing against hers. Eyes fluttering open she had expected to see the man she loved so dearly standing over her with a gentle smile on his face and lavender roses in his grasp. Instead she saw nothing as she sat up to look around her small bedroom, as she threw the covers off her to get up a soft thud was heard.

Looking down she saw something glittering in the faint morning light that snuck through her blinds. Reaching down Eva picked up the foreign object resting on the cracked floorboards. A tear shaped amethyst necklace laid against her palm as she inspected it, the stone was smooth to the touch and not a blemish in sight could be found as she brushed a thumb against it.

Glittering beautifully in the low lighting of the room the pendant gave off a familiar warm feeling.

"For Garnet." a voice she knew like no tomorrow whispered in her ear. A gentle kiss was placed on her temple as she felt a hand weave through her golden locks before a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Glancing backwards Eva did not see Sparda, there was no in the room to be seen at all but somehow she knew her husband was there, giving her one last goodbye. Chin grasped lightly her head was tilted to the side as one last kiss was placed upon her lips. A whispered voice called angel before the hands upon her receded away and once they did the tears came.

It was a hard day when she learned of her husband's death, she didn't know how he passed but deep down inside her Eva knew he was gone. All the days after were equally as hard as she grieved in silence. But despite it all she still had her children, they gave her hope and no matter what Eva would protect them with her life.

A crash from the living room pulled Eva from her reminiscing thoughts as she let out a sigh.

"Vergil did it!"

"Did not idiot!"

"Dante made mess!"

"No I didn't Garnet, say it was Vergil."

"Dante!"

Snorting in laughter Eva covered her mouth as a couple tears streamed down her face. Oh, Sparda if only you were here she thought sadly as she touched the amulet that rested against her heart.

 **XxxXxx**

"Dante your scarf!" Eva cried as she waved the red cotton in the air. The boy paid no heed as he bound up the hill as fast as he could go.

"I'll give it to him mother." Vergil spoke catching her attention. Glancing down she watched as her oldest wrapped his sister's scarf around her neatly, double checking at the end to make sure her gloves were one. Once all bundled up Vergil let Garnet run off after her brother, the little girl squealing and yelling as she went.

Taking the red scarf from his mother Vergil bound up the steep hill. Pulling his sister into his arms as he ran Garnet held on tightly to her brother laughing all the way.

"Wait for me you three!" Eva cried as she followed suit. Lugging the sleds behind her she tried her best to catch up with her wayward children. Snow kicked up into her face as she ran as hard as she could upwards, in the distance she could hear her children laughing in joy and that sound melted her heart as she urged her body onwards despite it wanting to take a brief respite from the steep incline.

By the time she reached the top she was panting for breath, the chill in the air nipped at her face as she could see her breath briefly before it dispersed into the air. Smiling she watched as her children ran up to her in excitement, it had been ages since the last time they went sledding and the fact it was Garnet's first time made the excitement in the air grow even more. Taking the sleds they positioned them at the edge of the hill before jumping on them taking off. Down they went tipping forward as gravity took hold of them and spurred them on. Reaching the bottom they quickly retraced their steps back up and repeated the process. They did this several times, each time was always different and with a different partner.

Sometimes the twins rode together while other times one of them took Garnet down, other moments included them racing one another or simply doing fancy tricks as they went down. The other parents and children in the area watched the odd family with a mixture of curiosity and repulsed looks. Those looks were primarily aimed at the children as they took in their features. White hair? Grey eye color? It wasn't natural at all.

The Sparda family could care less as they focused on each other and their happiness. It was Christmas after all, a time to spend with family and be merry. And in their life that was a luxury that had to be savored and cherished every moment. Danger lurked around every corner for the family but in this moment it didn't. So, Eva and her children stayed on the hill all day till the sun was low in the sky casting streaks of orange and yellow and all the parents and their children had scurried away to their homes. They stayed indulging in happiness, laughter, and love and enjoying each others company.

Positioning the sled one last time the small family decided to go down the hill but this time together. Her children sitting in the front Eva stood behind the sled with her hands gripping the back of the plastic as her feet planted firmly in the snow.

"Ready?" she smiled.

"Full speed ahead Ma!" Dante cried pointing forward.

Vergil nodded his head in agreement with his twin, his cheeks were a rosy red from the cold but a content smile adorned his face. Both the twins had Garnet wrapped up in their arms, her little cheeks were pink as well but the cold didn't seem to faze the child as she clapped her hands and squealed in happiness as she pointed forward as well.

"Here we go!" Eva shouted as she took off. Pushing forward she shoved the sled making the children laugh and grip onto each other tighter. Boots sinking into deep snow Eva used all her strength to get up to a fast enough pace as the edge of the hill came in sight, just before she reached the edge Eva jumped onto the sled behind her children. Wrapping them tightly into her embrace she awaited the moment the sled dipped downwards to send them flying into the winter wonderland. Just before they careened forward Eva felt a gentle but hard shove against her back, as if someone was trying to give the sled more momentum for when it went down.

That's exactly what happened as they tipped over the edge, soaring downwards the sled seemed to go at an even faster pace than before. Laughter and shouts echoed into the air intertwining with the lightly falling snow as they raced downwards and instead of landing easily like before they landed haphazardly. The sled having turned on its side at the end dumped each family member out and into the snow. It didn't seem to be an issue as everyone merrily laughed and began creating snow angels.

Blue eyes locked onto the wide sky above them, Eva gazed upwards taking in the beautiful view of the soft golds and yellows mixing with the blue of the sky. Tipping her head backwards to look upwards at the hill she let out a laugh as she saw a man wearing a familiar purple coat. In the blink of an eye the man was gone but somehow Eva didn't feel sad only happy.

 **XxxXxx**

Wrapping a blanket around her children Eva gazed lovingly at each and every one of them. Cuddled up together on the floor near the tiny Christmas tree, they laid surrounded by their toys and trinkets. Garnet as always was squished in between her elder brothers as they held her protectively within their grasp. There was no doubt that as they got older their protectiveness would only grow. God help the man that decides to date Garnet Eva thought amusedly as she took a seat on the couch.

Today had been a blessed day she thought as she sipped at her hot coco. It had been a long time since she laughed and smiled truly. This years Christmas was a grand success and Eva could only hope that next year would be just the same. Setting her mug aside blue eyes slipped closed as fatigue settled into her body lulling her to sleep. Maybe things were starting to look up was her last thought before slumber took her to a world of dreams.

 **XxxXxx**

" _You told me that dreams can come true but you forgot to tell me that nightmares are dreams, too."_

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex: And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, ahhhh I've been writing this off and on all day haha. I don't regret it though because it's been a while since I last wrote and it was fun and made me happy. So, until the next chapter please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts also Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight! I'm gonna go off and play Persona 5 nowXD**


	5. Just Another Day

**Alex:Time for the new chapter lovelies! Thank you so much for your patience as you await the new chapter. I know it's been two months since I last updated but since DMC5 comes out super duper soon I got my muse back to write and here we are.**

 **Life has been crazy as I'm dealing with work and school(tale as old as time I swear!) and seeing as were on mid-terms next week the pressure is on! Wish me luck guys haha! Anywho I'm here at last presenting a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it, as always tell me your thoughts at the end and don't be afraid to criticize me.**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 5: Just another day**

The day started bright and early as a rambunctious screech sang to the heavens shattering the silent morning. Bed springs groaned in protest as a little girl jumped excitedly up and down in a attempt to arouse her siblings from their slumber. Hair dancing wildly around her face the morning light bathed her in a soft warm glow from the nearby window as she stepped on the hidden form of her sibling that was concealed under the blankets.

Frowning she changed tactics and began to jump up and down on them repeatedly earning a loud groan in protest as her reply.

"More sleep." a weary voice cried from underneath the blankets.

"Wake up Garnet! Jaden!" the child screeched as she belly flopped onto the pair.

Another groan was heard soon followed by a loud thud on the hardwood floor. Seconds later a tuft of ruffled white hair peeked over the bed as sleepy grey eyes opened blearily to look around. Gauging the situation for several seconds, Garnet slumped against the splintered floorboards to return to her slumber. The little girl on the bed frowned as she crawled across the boy Jaden to peer down at her older sibling. Long strands of coppery blonde hair dangled in the air as bright blue eyes stared down at the sleepy girl she deemed her older sister.

"Wakey wakey Garnet!" she giggled happily.

"I don't rise with the sun Evie." the preteen grumbled out making the child laugh even harder. Garnet was so funny sometimes!

"You're not a vampire though." Evie pointed.

No response came from the white haired girl as she once again drifted from reality and went to a world of dreams. Pouting Evie went to slither down to the ground to lay atop of her sibling when arms wrapped around her waist hoisting her up into the air making her squeal. Dark green eyes were narrowed in disapproval and slight irritation as he stared Evie down. Smiling the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck in a attempt to appease him with hugs.

"Evelyn." Jaden said crossly making the child flinch and bite her lip. "It's still quite early and while I know your an early riser I would ask you to let us get a few more hours of sleep. We both know Garnet is in no condition to move right now as she sleeps like the dead. Jasper and Corrine should be awake at this hour and your free to play with them for now but don't stray to far, deal?"

Jaden's voice was firm as he spoke and with each word that left his mouth Evie's head dipped lower and lower but perked up at the mention of her friends. Agreeing to the deal Evelyn kissed Jaden's cheek and gave Garnet a pat on the head making a soft purr rumble deep within her chest before dashing out of the room at top speed. Hair flying behind her she shouted in delight at the chance to play with her friends.

Shaking his head Jaden's stern features melted into a kinder exterior as a soft smile curled his lips.

The child was certainly wild he thought as he glanced at a faded gold pocket watch that rested on a broken milk crate. Noting the time was seven o'clock he released a heavy sigh as the fatigue pressed against his body, eyes drooping slightly he shook his head to keep himself awake for a few minutes longer.

"I can't imagine the floor makes a comfortable place of rest." Jaden said softly as he peered over the edge of the bed to stare at the unconscious girl on the floor. Garnet's knees were tucked up under her chin as her head laid curled against her arms. Her breathing was steady as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, she certainly was at peace. "Come back to bed Garnet."

"Garnet can't answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeep." she whined as her eyes stayed firmly glued shut.

Chuckling Jaden shook his head as he watched the tired girl. "Well if Garnet doesn't get up off the floor then she'll complain she's sore later as well as complain she has splinters in her skin. Like the good friend I am I'll take the splinters out but also reprimand her for not choosing to sleep comfortably on the mattress."

All of that would come to pass if she made her decision to remain where she was Jaden,having known her for years, could read her easily like a book. Nine times out of ten he always knew what her reactions would be. And as such he was able to guide her in a better direction, after all she would be completely lost without him.

Hand shooting up to grip the blankets on the bed Garnet hauled herself into a sitting position. Grey eyes were cracked open if only slightly as she regarded Jaden with a sleepy disposition before clambering slowly up onto the bed. Falling limply forward her face collided with a lumpy pillow as her limbs sprawled everywhere across the bed. Chuckling once more Jaden grabbed a fallen blanket off the floor and tossed it over his friend.

"Good choice." he smiled earning a grumble from Garnet causing him to snicker. Settling down himself he curled underneath a couple blankets as his mind slowly began fading away. Eyes slipping closed he welcomed the darkness.

 **XxxXxx**

"What do you call an alligator wearing a vest?"

"No clue."

"An investigator."

Garnet sat criss crossed on the bed finally up and awake after a few more hours of rest. An old ragged book rests gently in her lap as she contently flips through various pages, which wasn't a lot by the condition the book was in. The book had no cover as many pages were marred with dirt and or ripped at the corners.

Jaden shook his head releasing a soft groan. He swore one day the puns would be the death of him but if it made her happy he would allow it.

"Don't groan at me this is quality content!" Garnet said as she snapped the book closed. Tossing it haphazardly to the side the young preteen stretched out her legs as she leaned back on her elbows. Feet dangling off the edge of the bed she bobbed her bare feet up and down as if dancing to a tune only she could hear.

"As always our tastes in literature differs." Jaden pointed out as he checked their inventory. Having only just arrived into Capulet a week prior they were already low in stock. A couple bottles of water and some canned goods wouldn't last much longer. He made a mental note to swipe some more while they were out and about later in the day.

"Demonic lore is boring." Garnet frowned hanging her head. Staring up at the cracked ceiling her storm colored eyes counted the disfigurements she saw.

"It's of great use to us and besides it's fascinating to learn of the unknown world that humanity refuses to acknowledge."

Green eyes glittered in delight as he stared into the far off distance, a small smile curled his lips. Garnet could practically see the gears in his head turning in thought as his mind meandered about all the various demons that were out there, his mind filing away where in the hierarchy they all stood.

He was such a nerd when it came to this stuff.

"I'm surprised you'd even be interested in it given your past." Garnet commented quietly as she hauled herself up off the bed. Pulling himself back into reality Jaden regarded her with a soft smile as the skin around his eyes crinkled as a dark look crossed his features. Sighing Garnet rolled her eyes as she snatched up a bottle of water off the ground.

"I know I know it's a personal hobby but you also want to save others from demons." she said twisting the cap off the water in one fluid movement. Taking a swig of the cool liquid she grabbed a small frayed bag that sat from the left of Jaden. Tossing a towel over her shoulder she slipped on a pair of shoes and headed out the door. "I'm gonna wash up before we head out."

Just another day she thought as the floorboards protested underneath her feet. The warm rays of the sun washed over her as eyes peered at her from various doorways and cracks in the wall. One harsh glare had them all retreating back into the hole they came from. Honestly it was rude to stare her mind mused irritated.

Humans were such nosy creatures.

Stepping into a dilapidated room Garnet dumped her bag on the ground and closed what remained of the door. Taking another swig of water she turned to face a fragmented mirror. The room she entered was once a bathroom, the tub and toilet had been long pulled out. And all that remained was a broken mirror and equally busted sink. The floor was marred with unpleasant stains and dirt as the whole sink was covered in a growing mold that seemed to harbor mushrooms. Scattered along various parts of the floor Garnet could see syringes and old beer bottles, it was a drug addicts paradise. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the foul smells around her hit her all at once.

Having a sensitive nose sucked ass but in her case it sucked even more. Underneath the grim and dirt Garnet could detect traces of blood and decay, yep having a sensitive nose sucked.

Swiping a hand through short greasy locks Garnet rummaged around in her bag pulling out a bar of soap, shampoo, and a washcloth. From there she stripped off her clothes and set about cleaning herself, dumping her water over her head Garnet shivered as it soaked parts of her skin.

"What I wouldn't do for a hot shower." she whispered softly as she looked into the splintered mirror. A face smeared with dirt and traces of blood smiled back at her as white hair messily framed her face, locks falling down and resting a few inches above her shoulders. Grey eyes glowed eerily in the lighting of the room and all Garnet could think was that she was vastly different from the average Joe.

White hair, grey eyes that wasn't normal at all she thought for what felt like the millionth time in her life. She was different, something darker and despite her age and size people always underestimated her.

Big mistakes on their parts.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle she squirted a small amount into her hand as she set to work on getting clean.

As Garnet freshened up Jaden lifted up the floorboards behind their bed and placed a small brown sack inside. The contents of the sack held their remaining supplies, they would be out for awhile today and the last thing they needed was to be robbed. Garnet would raise hell, quite literally, and hunt down the person who stole from them and wanting to avoid a homicide he hid away their supplies.

Plus it was a safe option, an option the other tenants in this building weren't smart enough to do.

Once everything was in place the brunette laid the boards back down. Dusting his hands off Jaden froze when a soft noise caught his attention. The room was silent but something shifted in their tiny hovel. The sounds of nails clipping on the floor had him whirling around quickly and freezing all together.

Four glowing yellow serpentine eyes stared into Jaden's. The large beast before him was lithe and lean with sable colored fur, a whiplike tail snapped back and forth in a irritated fashion. The ends of its tail split into two halves, razor sharp bones jutted from the appendage curving just slightly at the tip. If such a thing connected with flesh then bits of skin would be torn off and lacerated in the process. A menacing growl emitted from the demon dog as two sets of jagged teeth smiled at the teen.

Chupacabra's were notorious for being aggressive in nature and large in size. However, while still large Jaden noted this pup was rather small in stature. At most it qualified as being an overgrown wolf, this demon was the runt of the litter.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the creature he never looked away, heart pounding rapidly a mile a minute in his chest he didn't show fear. Show fear and it was game over he told himself as he shuffled slightly to the right. Keeping his movements slow the Chupacabra followed his maneuver precisely as more growls erupted deep from within it's chest. Saliva trickled down and around it's snout as it shifted its body downwards. Eyes widening in alarm red flags were raised as Jaden saw the sign of a pounce.

Before he could make any movements the demon lunged for him tackling him to the ground. A very girlish scream sang into the air.

Garnet burst into the room seconds after, eyes glowing red a switchblade was held tightly in her grasp. Assessing the situation Garnet relaxed her stance, shoulders slumping she pocketed her blade as she released a heavy sigh.

Sprawled on the ground Jaden tried desperately to get the demon off of him as a forked tongue slithered across his face. His hands shoved uselessly at the large beast but it barely moved or flinched at his touch. All he could do was struggle and writhe like a worm on a fishing hook as he was assaulted. The foul stench of blood filled his senses as the demon breathed heavily in his direction making him gag.

Garnet couldn't help but laugh at her friend's torture.

"Remus off!" Garnet ordered snapping her fingers once Jaden shot her a desperate look. Ears perking up the demon lifted it's head to focus in on her. Letting out a contorted bark Remus jumped off Jaden and trotted over to Garnet happily. His tongue wound out to lick at her hand making her smile, placing her hands on her knees her eyes lit up in delight.

"Who's a good doggy!" She cried happily as Remus suddenly dropped to the ground rolling on his back for belly rubs. Letting out soft whines his tail thumped heavily against the floor splintering and damaging the wood even further. Bits of wood chips flew up into the air as Jaden hefted himself up from the floor. Brown locks stuck to the skin of his face as saliva dripped down his cheeks and chin slowly making its way down his neck to soak his shirt. Grumbling under his breath he swiped his sleeve over his face. Why did Remus always have to do this to him he wondered in dismay as sharp green eyes peeked out to stare at the scene before him.

Garnet dug her nails in nice and deep into the fur of her beloved pet. One would think with fur this sleek and shiny that it would be soft to the touch but in actuality it was coarse and dry. Remus's fur pricked her fingers lightly as they danced along his belly but she paid it no mind. "Did you catch Squishy like a good boy? That's a good Remus!" Garnet cooed loudly as Remus growled happily in delight as his teeth snapped at the air. His back legged kicked out repeatedly in bliss as Garnet dug her hands into his sides.

Jaden frowned shaking his head in irritation. Her and that stupid nickname again he thought venomously. "I wish you wouldn't call me that?" he hissed suddenly taking on a pissed off cat persona.

Glancing back Garnet snickered at Jaden as another large dog identical to Remus trotted up and took a seat next to the brooding boy. Serpentine eyes gazed thoughtfully at Garnet as the brunette let out a deep sigh.

"Romulus is the only calm one." he grumbled as he turned on his heel. Clambering to her feet Garnet trotted over to Jaden and poked his cheek.

"Don't be so upset Squishy, not my fault you humans are weak." she snickered. The preteens finger darted out once more to poke her best friend's cheek but Jaden swatted her hand away.

"Don't forget your part human Garnet." he shot back making her laughter abruptly cut off. Hissing under her breath she regarded Jaden with a fierce glare even if she knew he was right. She learned long ago that she was nothing but a half-breed.

"Low blow." she muttered as turned away from the boy. Sighing Jaden shook his head as he watched Garnet walk back over to Remus,who was now sitting with his brother, bending down the pre-adolescent fixed the red bandana that was tied around his neck. She says it's a low blow but it's far from it his mind whispered as he turned away and made his way to the bed. Popping a squat on the ground he removed a parcel from underneath their place of rest. He was just trying to remind her that she was still human, no matter what he didn't want her to lose sight of that.

"Would a present cheer you up?" Jaden asked softly as he stood up handing the parcel to her. Stormy grey eyes flashed in discontent but Garnet's eyebrow quirked upwards in curiosity at the parcel.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Romulus what do you think? Will a present cheer me up?" she asked the silent hound as he continued to sit and observe. Staring at his owner his eyes lazily drifted to the package that resided in Jaden's grasp. Chuffing the demon cocked his head slightly to the side making Garnet smile.

Snatching the present Jaden smiled happily as Garnet tore away the paper. "He says yes!" she chirped tossing the paper fragments into the air behind her. Remus snapped at them happily as he attempted to consume it but let out a loud gag as it graced his tongue.

Evidently paper was not food.

Garnet's eager fingers quickly revealed the contents of the brown paper parcel, and she gasped in awe. Sitting amongst shredded paper remnants was a neatly folded leather jacket, which Garnet immediately snatched into her arms, hopping excitedly from foot to foot. She swiftly slid the jacket on, squealing happily at the perfect fit. The jacket itself was lavender in colour, stopping mid-thigh from the front and just above the knee from the back. Bronze buttons adorned the cuffs and epaulettes of the jacket, and red and blue silken threads criss-crossed back and forth up her spine and part of her right shoulder. The leather was detailed with royal purple outlines, and a silken sash hung behind her around her waist. On her left shoulder was the proud insignia of a shield, embroidered with a large 'X' and a tiny 'G' and 'S' on either side.

"I love it! I've been needing a new jacket and it matches my necklace!" the young girl cried happily pointing to the amethyst pendant that laid gently over her heart. Jaden's lips curled into a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushed a dusty pink.

"Glad you like it." he said as Garnet tackled him into a hug. Letting out a laugh his arms curled around around her protectively as he held her close, he always hated seeing Garnet upset so he was glad this made her smile and be happy once more.

After several seconds of silence Jaden reluctantly pulled away. Garnet beamed up at him happily as she proceeded to twirl around in circles causing Remus to chase his master around as he sought desperately to latch onto the silken sash that fluttered behind her. Shaking his head Jaden reached down and pulled his bag up from the ground, taking two black leather gloves from the pockets he slipped them onto his hands.

Seeing this action caused Garnet to stop her pirouetting. "Are you going out?" she asked curiously even though she knew her answer. Whenever Jaden slipped on his gloves it meant he was going to step out for an hour or two, the brunette always told her he hated getting his hands dirty. Which said a lot considering they lived in filth day in and day out. But while it meant he was going into the public eye it also meant he was hiding the scars that were forever marked on his hands, scars from a past that still haunted him today.

"I'm going to pick up Evie from her friends and then grab us some lunch. Two cans of beans isn't going to do us much."

"I'll go out and get her, you stay put." Garnet exclaimed. " Besides I know you wanna plan our next heist and route for where we go next. I'm telling ya we can make a killing in Red Grave city!" she exclaimed happily. That city was huge and no doubt had a lot to offer them unlike their last destination. "Fortuna was a bust even more so because of that freaky cult."

Jaden flinched slightly causing him to clench his hands together as an anxious look crossed his features. "Those people are beyond saving." he muttered quietly. Mentally cursing herself Garnet reached out and grasped her friend's hands.

"Don't worry about it!" she said sternly squeezing his hands tight. "If you want we can chill in Capulet and make it our stomping ground, after all no one will fuck with us."

Letting go of his hands Garnet gave Jaden a cheeky smile as she proceeded to head out into the hallway. With a stern order to her pups to stay with Jaden the young girl headed off in search of their youngest companion. The warm rays of the sun that filtered in through the broken roof felt nice against her skin as she made her way down a broken staircase. The wallpaper was peeling on the wall as the stench of mold and feces hung heavy in the air. It did little to bother her because in the end today was just another day, another to live, to endure and survive, to see what the world had in store for them.

As Garnet came to the bottom floor of the decrepit building she halted her movements and listened quietly. Tilting her head upwards her nostrils flared as she scented the air checking for any altercations in the aroma around her. Eyes narrowing they swiftly scanned around the room but couldn't pick up on anything. Waiting several minutes changed nothing and all was still in the empty hallway she stood in. Garnet could hear muffled voices from a couple of tenants from down the hall but nothing proved to be out of the ordinary.

Shrugging her shoulders she continued on her way with the task at hand. Garnet could have sworn she felt cold eyes watching her every movement as she descended the staircase.

 **XxxXxx**

Thirty minutes later Garnet returned with Evie tucked underneath her arm and a pizza box balanced delicately on her right hand. From where he sat reading on the bed Jaden looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you get the money for pizza?" he inquired.

"Jumped the delivery boy." Garnet retorted nonchalantly as she dumped the child she was holding onto the floor. Evelyn let out a laugh as she rolled into a crouched position before springing back onto the balls of her feet. "We got breadsticks!" she exclaimed excitedly as she held up a small box above her head.

Shaking his head in amusement Jaden snapped his book closed, setting it aside he eyed Garnet with mirth. "You took the boys tips didn't you?"

"I mean it was kinda just laying there on the ground it was hard not to swipe it." she replied cheekily as she sat down and opened up the box. The girl soon let out a disgusted groan at the contents. "They put olives on the pizza!" she shouted holding up a slice to Jaden who promptly took a bite. Horrified gasp leaving the girl she pretended to faint as Jaden merely rolled his eyes at his friends ridiculous antics.

As the trio enjoyed their lunch, somewhere on the east end of Capulet an angry phone call was being made.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY PIZZA!"_

It was simply just another day for everyone in Capulet city.

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex:Again I know this is a huge timeskip but believe me when I say there is a method to my madness! Old readers may recall Jaden but have noticed a new character Evelyn, I know there wasn't a lot of her in this chapter but I promise next one she will have more input. This chapter was mainly all about Garnet and Jaden and showing more of Jaden's character as I fleshed him out a whole lot more than his original counterpart.**

 **Garnet's character in this is a whole lot different from the original. You guys will notice she takes on a Vergil like mindset, again method to my madness. As to why it won't be revealed till later in the story. So, keep reading to find out!**

 **Those who played DMC5 will notice I made a reference to the game. I'm really excited to play the game tomorrow! Please no spoilers in the reviews for those who have already played it.**

 **HUGE thank you to Venti Lavendelle for designing Garnet's jacket! She has drawn me the most beautiful fanart ever for this story and I appreciate it all. Please go check out her Instagram and support her work!**

 **Also be on the lookout for my new DMC story, that one should hopefully be up by next week sometime. Ever wonder how Dante would be as a dad? Well you guys will get to know! At least my interpretation anyway.**

 **Happy devil hunting guys,until next time!**


	6. Gemini's lament

**Alex:Welcome back everyone! I beat DMC 5 and what a game that was! I thoroughly enjoyed it and it just got me even more hype. The story and characters were amazing, we even got more insight on certain characters.**

 **My new DMC story is up so if anyone is curious on that please go check it out!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

 **XxxXxx**

 **Chapter 6:Gemini's lament**

 _Bolting from the kitchen as fast as he could Dante skidded into the living room in a panic. Blue eyes roved around the room frantically before landing on the small figure sitting in the middle of the room._

 _Garnet laid sprawled on the floor wailing as loud as she possibly could as fat tears trailed down her chubby cheeks. Sprinting over to his baby sister Dante reached down and gently lifted her up into his arms as he checked her for injuries. Vergil would kill him if she was hurt in anyway while their mother and him were gone, not to mention he would feel like crap that she had gotten hurt on his watch._

" _What's wrong Gem?" Dante asked as he rubbed her back gently trying to sooth her. From what he could see Garnet had no injuries on her at all which relieved him if only slightly. Tiny hands clung to Dante's shirt as a tear streaked face gazed upwards at him. Stormy grey eyes were tinged red and puffy and it broke the boys heart to see his sister in such a state._

" _Come on tell me what's wrong?" Dante said lightly trying to coax his sister into telling him what ailed her._

 _Letting out little hiccups Garnet briefly let go of her brother to scrub at her eyes. "Bun hurt!" she whimpered._

 _Scrunching up his face in confusion Dante at first didn't know what to make of the word bun before realization settled in only seconds later. Her treasured stuffed rabbit laid on the floor a feet away, it's leg ripped open oozing it's fluffy blood everywhere. Dante could see now why this had her in all sorts of upset._

 _Sniffling Garnet fisted Dante's shirt as a fresh wave of tears burned her eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt Bun at all but he was stuck under the couch and when she tried to retrieve him he wouldn't come out to play. Tugging with all her might she managed to free Bun from the netherworld but in doing so his leg ripped cleanly off._

 _Sensing his sister was on the verge of crying once more Dante smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Garnet we can fix him!"_

 _Staring up at her brother in awe Garnet cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "How?" she questioned feebly._

 _Smiling even more Dante stood up lifting Garnet up into his arms as he did so. Grabbing the fallen bunny from the ground he sauntered down the hall and into the bathroom. Gently placing Garnet onto the toilet he turned around to sift through the cupboard under the sink. Tossing out various cleaning products over his shoulder Dante let out a pleased cry when he found what he was looking for._

 _First aid kit in his grasp he popped the sucker open and peered inside it's contents. Grabbing a fistful of colored bandages he took Bun into his arms and sat cross legged on the tile floor as he unwrapped each and every band aid that was in his grasp. Dante worked in silence as he promptly shoved as much stuffing as he could back into the plush toy before wrapping the bandages around it's leg._

 _Tongue sticking out in concentration he firmly wound each colored adhesive till there was no threat of the leg falling off. Turning to his sister he presented the newly repaired Bun._

" _There he's all better. Dr. Dante saved the day!" he cried proudly as a bright smile curled his sisters lips._

 _Reaching for her friend Garnet gasped happily in delight. Hugging Bun tightly she launched herself at her brother who caught her easily. Little arms wrapped around his neck as Dante reached up to cradle the back of her head._

" _Thank you Dr. Dante!" she giggled. Pressing his forehead against her own Dante nuzzled her affectionately while placing a small kiss to her temple._

" _Don't mention it Gem. Remember I'll always be here for you." he whispered softly._

 **XxxXxx**

Blue eyes fluttering open he drowsily looked around for the source that woke him up. Hearing the tell tale sound of the phone ringing the shirtless devil let out a loud yawn. Hand snapping forward he reached for the back of the phone and pulled the wire cord out effortlessly ceasing the infernal racket.

He wasn't in much of a mood to talk to anyone right now.

Slumping back into his seat his arms fell to his sides as whitened locks concealed his vision. It had been a very long time since he had a dream of his sister. A memory was more the right term but if there was any consolation it would be that for a short period of time he was happy. Times were simpler as Dante had his whole family beside him.

He wasn't alone like he was now.

Heaving a sigh a gloved hand swept his hair back as his head lifted up to stare at the ceiling before settling to look at the scattered objects on his desk. Eyes briefly glancing over the box of pizza and cans of beer icy blue eyes settled onto the two picture frames that adorned the desk. The first picture was of his beloved mother, smiling beautifully at the camera as she posed for the shot. Long blonde hair strewn over her shoulders as matching blue eyes stared into his own. The second picture, which sat closely to the first, was smaller in size but held someone equally beloved.

Garnet Sparda smiled at Dante, her grey eyes twinkled in happiness as she gave the camera two thumbs up. Reaching out a finger Dante traced the picture lightly as a sad smile curled his lips, he could remember when this photo was taken. It was summertime and they were all about to go swimming at the river that was near their home. Garnet having been put into her new swimsuit smiled happily as their mother insisted on taking pictures of all the kids.

Dante could remember Vergil quickly putting Garnet's hair up into two pigtails stating that a child of Sparda always had to look their best. He remembered he rolled his eyes at that comment and told his brother that he was stupid and that he just wanted to see their sister all dolled up and cute.

Once her hair was done up their mother put the camera on Garnet. Quickly striking a pose everyone laughed in amusement at the little ones antics. Dante couldn't help but think that his sister was adorable.

Dropping his feet from his desk Dante shoved himself backwards. The legs of the chair scraped harshly against the floorboards as he stood up. Plucking a half empty can of beer off his desk he made his way upstairs to his room. As he walked Dante tipped his head back and slugged the contents of the drink down his throat before promptly throwing the can over his shoulder. The alcohol soothed his throat as he kicked his bedroom door open, elegantly flopping on his bed he released another sigh as he buried his head into his pillow.

His clenched painfully as thoughts of his mother and sister clouded his mind.

It was like a weighted blanket was cast over him, tugging at his body day in and day out. Their absence hurt him greatly as the sorrow and despair tugged at his heart. Ten long years had gone by since that fateful day when their world had been torn apart. When the demons found them Dante remembered everything being in chaos. Smoke filled his lungs as fire crept through their home…..a home they had only just moved into weeks beforehand. Dante could hear his mother's frantic screams telling them to run and not look back.

Garnet was crying in his arms as she grasped onto him tightly. Small legs wrapped firmly around his waist as her arms kept his neck into a choke hold. He didn't much care as Vergil and him tore out the back door not once looking back.

Their mother had stayed behind to buy them some time.

Despite escaping their burning home Dante recalled being outside wasn't much better. But all he focused on was getting away. They were running, crying, not once looking back till eventually Dante was the only one left. Vergil was nowhere to be seen and Garnet was no longer in his arms…..he had her one moment and then in the next she was gone.

Fists tightening at his sides Dante turned his head to glare at an object that rested gently next to his pillow. A worn plush face stared back at him unmoving and silent, Dante took the stuffed toy into his grasp. Fingers traced over the ragged plush features he brushed back the long twisted ears of Bun as he stared into his one eye. Age and damage had worn this bunny out but Dante could never bring himself to toss the old thing.

Finger trailing down his stomach Dante stared down at the partially torn cotton bandage that wrapped around Bun's leg. He recalled his mother accurately stitching the toy up after he himself had tried to fix it.

Shoving Bun into his chest Dante burrowed his face back into his pillow as a tear streaked his cheek.

"Sorry Gem."

 **XxxXxx**

 _Joy and woe are woven fine,_

 _A clothing for the soul divine,_

 _Under every grief and pine,_

 _Runs a joy with silken twine._

Preparations were almost complete and yet despite the encroaching hell that was about to be unleashed upon the mortal realm Vergil found he was quite fatigued. He didn't know what brought it on suddenly, it wasn't like he had done anything strenuous. Any demons or humans who decided to foolishly challenge him fell under Yamato's blade.

The day had been uneventful as he allowed Arkham to take care of any last minute preparations. But despite the day Vergil felt a crushing weight against his shoulders that only lengthened the weariness he felt. How long had it been since he felt that soul crushing weight?

Despite his mind screaming at him to stop his thoughts, to focus on what was to occur soon the blue devil couldn't help but think of his dear mother and sister.

Ah, that's why he felt so tired.

Reclining back in the chair he sat in he stretched out his long legs as he tried to focus on the book he was currently reading. He stared at the words but saw nothing as his mind fogged with memories of old. A soft melody played in his head as he heard his mother's angelic voice humming a soft tune as she baked cookies, the wonderful smell wafted through the whole house as Garnet demanded his attention. Little hands reached up to tug at his hair as Vergil heard his sister insist that she read his poetry book to her. She always loved when he read to her.

Garnet would have been twelve years of age had she survived the attack many years ago.

Vergil often wondered what she would be like at that age. Would her hair be short or long? Would her cheeks still retain their chubbiness? How tall would she have gotten? Would she be sweet and kind or be a little sprite fire?

His sister had so much life to give just like their mother. The fates however, were cruel when their little family was torn asunder. Vergil grit his teeth in anger as he snapped his book closed abruptly standing Vergil shook his head to knock the memories out of his mind. He couldn't focus on his mother nor Garnet as much as it pained him to do so. Shoving them into the dark recesses of his mind Vergil's eyes narrowed lethally as a stone cold expression contorted his features. Thinking of them was meaningless. I must not let my heart cloud my head he thought as he tossed his book onto the chair he previously sat in. The past was a weak link, one that should never be exploited as he lusted after the power of his father. Throwing away the memories would be simple in time.

Walking briskly across the room Vergil plucked a weapon off a wall mount. The blade itself was deadly sharp and shimmered lightly in the low light of the room as intricate runes told him a story. They sang a song of power, protection, and nobility as he traced his fingers over the demonic lettering. Nevaeh was a beautifully crafted weapon that held many secrets.

"I'll use this power to claim what is rightfully mine."

 _It is right it should be so,_

 _We were made for joy and woe,_

 _And when this we rightly know,_

 _Through the world we safely go._

 **XxxXxx**

 **Alex:And that's another chapter done! I do hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Anyone recognize the weapon at the end? It was stated in a few chapters back. Also I could not help but put William Blake in Vergil's bit, it just fits him so.**


End file.
